volgarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Temple
firstScreen.jpg|Opening Scene Underwater.png|First Underwater level Aquiring Equipment.png|Acquiring Equipment AboutToFindASecret.png|About to find a secret The Water Temple is the second water based level, of the second world of the game. It introduces underwater gameplay, and a new enemy in the Slyme. Walkthough Before Falling Fire a spear at the clam avoiding the pearl and doing so whilst open, make your way towards the slimes. Ensure these are defeated either by firing spears or low sword swings. When jumping down, jump across the first ledge and then jump or fall back once, jump again when you are about half way down to receive the chest. Don't hang around, the slimes will jump down and it's almost intensional that they do because they stop you from advancing up the wall. Fall down and hit the motion sensor this should kill the furthest clam away (If you wait one second longer it kills both rendering the next sentence mute). Drop down avoiding the closest clams pearl and fire a spear. Now jump across and over the spikes, fire a spear over the spikes before retreating. From this platform fire two fire spears at the robot and then when fairly close another at the green fish. Jump right until you reach the air and take a breathe. Grab any gold and fire an arrow at the spike floating platform below the line and fire a second spear in the other wall (incase you fall). The underwater portion of this section can be skipped. Roll off the sloped ledge then jump right twice in the air, and you can reach the chains. Making your way up Climb on the left side of the chain (hit right) and once the pearl has been fired hit jump twice and you'll defeat the clam. Rinse and repeat above, this isn't required but is nice if you happen to fall. Jump on to the second chain to the left and then make your way up. Do not climb on the right side (pushing left) if you don't have a hammer shield. If you do (which you should) climb up on the right side (push left) to grab an achievement if you're on steam. Now get a good height up and prepare to jump away then back onto the chain firing a spear in the air on the way back (Spear Double Jump). Do this twice to eliminate the two fish. Now don't hang around here because slimes are spawning. Jump across, downward attacking if possible and then open the chest when it's clear. Do not open it on the left side, slimes will spawn above you. Jump up onto the ledge and defeat the clam not getting to close to the red fish. Then make your way slowly across and then defeat the second clam -don't get too close to the red fish. Hit the motion sensor and then jump off the ledge forward and then back -Do not slide down. Now get into a good position (towards the left) when you jump down and downward attack. Making your way down Get up on to the bottom of the ramp ledge and fire a fire arrow. This should eliminate the green and red fish, if the red fish jumped away and ended up in the water with the clam -don't worry about it. Just don't get too close. Now take out the two top clams and make your way in sight of the blue fish. Get him to jump down and fire spears luring him on to a platform that used to house clams. Now kill him using a spear. Now fire a spear over the water and jump on to the platform he previously stood to gain a secret -fire at the overhang to your right. Grab that and downward attack into the water you previously speared over. Making your way across Downward attack into the water (as above) and then fire spears or attack the green fish (I have no strategy for these yet). Jump once over the spikes until you get within the center and then jump again. If you did it right you're now next to the clam. Jump over the clam and watch your air. Attempt to skillfully get some air quickly because the clams will spawn on the surface. It's entirely your choice about the chest depending on how much you've lost. If you're on the chain back and forward jump to place a spear and jump on to it and then the first platform. Jump once to get the red fish to come over to you (do not double jump). Second Robot Once you rid yourself of the Red Fish, you'll face another Crab Robot, this time paired with a Statue that spits out Blue Blobs. Stay close to the right wall, and keep jump-shooting spears at the crab (try not to double-jump to have that additional air mobility just in case). Should one of the Blobs approach you, duck and strike it as soon as possible to prevent untimely attacks from it. When the crab is dealt with, kill the Green Fish driver, and stick several spears onto the wall to your left to get to the chest across the platforms overhead. Jump down (preferably while stabbing downwards), and make your way to the right. Shallow Pool Once you descend downwards, killing a Green Fish on your way, you will see a steep slope leading to a shallow pool with several boats. Start sliding down the ledge, double jump and stab downwards to kill the Green Fish on the first boat, and jump into the water. Proceed forward while chucking spears to dispatch the approaching enemies, and you will soon exit the pool. Ambush Use zoom out function to take a look around. You'll see one Blue Fish above you, two Blue Fishes and a Green Fish to the right, and one Red FIsh above you to the right. Start with baiting the two Blue Fishes with a spear, and killing them off as they land; then, slowly proceed forward to bait out the Blue Fish above you. Finally, move forward some more to bait out the Red Fish. Notice that it will NOT charge you straight up; its hopping down animation is the same as its charge animation, but it will stop as soon as it will reach the ground. Wait for it to charge, and hop over it (stab downward if you're feeling bloodlusty, as a viking should). Finish off the remaining Green Fish if it did not go down with collateral damage, and proceed to the boss of the area. Secret (1) After you fall down for the second time (if you've played the level correctly up to this point), you'll defeat a blue fish as you dive and encounter three clams, one green fish and one red fish. After defeating the screen you'll notice a blue fish. Lure him on to a platform that previously housed a clam to throw a spear into him. Now Throw a spear on to the wall over the slimes to get onto the platform the blue fish once stood and then fire spears towards the overhang. This reveals a hammer. Category:Levels Category:Second World